Follow me
by TheMangoOfWar
Summary: My life at the FNaF place. I would like constructive criticism and pointing out my Error in a polite but Blunt way this story takes place in an version of the FNaF1 place where it was the first place and the 2.0 animatronics are in development but they dont have the malfunction the the 1.0 have Also is anyone wants i am requesting some help on personality development


**{] first FanFiction Story, I've written on FimFiction before but that's on hiatus do to a firewall my Uncle set on FimFiction. I write sorta like things out of the blue happen a lot. That's really all you may need to know about the way I write**

 **Plus I'm writing in Notes on my iPod so here's my special Author key.**

 **/blar\ = italics/thoughts**

 **{] blar [} = auth note[}**

"Save HER" I hear screech throughout the restaurant as I pull up in my 1000 Horse Power custom Ford Mustang

I sprint to the door with my keys out only to find it kicked in "VIXEN" I shout trying to find her before I run into the other animatronics. I was 0135. I was late. / _My boss is going to kill me if even one of the animatronics were damaged in any way_ \\.

I got to the office to see a horror. It was missing its suit, showing off its Endo Skeleton and had a head where a hand should be and hand where it's head should be. "V-vixen!?" I say startling the nearly destroyed animatronic

She pitifully raised her head to look at me in acknowledgment, then put her head down

Then all of the sudden, she moved quickly to the button to wind up the music box" hdhvxhgeunhgwtxhdkdjvdhr" a garbled sound came from her

 **{[ switching to first person as in ( You realize you just killed your crushes dog)]}**

You could have sworn you heard to police code for "No Signal"

She then looks at you, then motions for you to look at something in the corner

You look in the corner and find a rather large 4-digit lock, suitcase with the Fazbear Co. logo on it.

You open it to find a empty animatronic suit. You look back at vixen to see her somehow chatting with ballon boy as she goes through the cameras. As you examine the suit you notice that its a rather advanced SpringLock suit (SpringLock suits are the suits that you can where. Unlike the one that HE, Purple man, put on that was modified by the Children that he killed turning it into a SpringTrap) this one had a voice modulator, an O2 tank with about at least 10 hours of air at a quarter full, and a face rig so when you move your jaw, the masks jaw moves with it.

At the bottom of the suitcase you find a audio tape addressed to you

 _/Hey Mike, it's me. ... The manager... The warehouse heard of what happened at the old place... with the suits.. so they sent a SpringLock suit for you! Yay! As you may notice the legs are inverted like a dogs.. But don't worry! This suit has some sort of Spacial Displacement technology so your legs will feel as if its natural... Well that's all for tonight, Watch the cams and try to survive the night.. Bye hopefully I can talk to you in morning...\_

As you started to put the suit on, you remember that the door was kicked in "Vixen? Do you know why the door was kicked in?" You ask

"HIM" came the reply still garbled but understandable

"Who?"

" _ **THE ONE WHO KILLED THEM ALL**_!" Now you were confused _"His name Mike, is Vincent..."_ Gone was the garble but instead there was sadness _"He came back to destroy us... we knew to much, we set a trap... A SpringTrap in the old suit that belonged to Golden Bonnie at the first place... "_ she says _"He started with me..."_

"Wait... Wasn't Golden Bonnie a Wearable SpringLock?" You as confused

 _/"yes it was"\_ you hear from behind you _/"Follow me..."\_ you turn around to see an extremely withered Golden Bonnie in front of you. Standing at least a foot taller than you, and covered in blood and gore with bits of intestine hanging out of some of the holes in the suit

You start after the withered animatronic after you put on the Suit mask

{] BY the way I imagine SpringTraps voice to be the same as the voice in "Follow Me" By TryHardNinja


End file.
